Blumen für den Imperator
by Bookworm El V
Summary: Jemand schickt dem Imperator aufwieglerische Blumen. Senatorin Pooja Naberrie ist begeistert. Autorisierte Übersetzung von Fiallerils "Flowers for the Emperor".


**Blumen für den Imperator**

**Von Fialleril**

_Übersetzt von Bookworm El V_

Link zum Original: /works/11108382

Fiallerils Anmerkungen:

Für duc.

Wenn es etwas gibt, von dem dieses AU noch mehr braucht, dann ist das wohl Ironie. Daher haben wir hier Pooja Naberries Lebensgeschichte und sieben Jahre voller aufwieglerischer Nachrichten, geschrieben mit Blumen.

Die Geschichte springt ein bisschen in der Zeit herum. Die erste Szene findet zwölf Jahre nach "Die Rache der Sith" statt und die letzte quasi zur gleichen Zeit wie »Bedrock« [andere Geschichte von Fialleril im selben AU angesiedelt, Anm. d. Ü., /works/4568277] und die Ereignisse aus »Eine neue Hoffnung«. In der Mitte erleben wir jenen Imperiumstag aus Poojas Perspektive, an dem Moff Pirus sich netterweise bereit erklärt hat, als Sündenbock zu fungieren [wieder andere Geschichte aus diesem AU von Fialleril, /works/6752416].

Diese Geschichte wurde als Blödelei ins Leben gerufen und basiert auf einem tumblr-Post ( post/145738369188/flower-shop-au), den Duc auf ganz grossartige Weise erweitert hat ( post/146427873361/flower-shop-au). Dass der Blumenstrauss der Verachtung sich in diesem AU zu so etwas Ernsthaftem entwickeln konnte, ist voll und ganz Duc zuzuschreiben.

Und ja, das hier ist eine Anspielung auf den Slogan der Washington Post. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen.

Anmerkungen von Bookworm El V:

Faillerils Geschichten sind grossartig und so liebevoll geschrieben, dass es mich schon seit einer Weile in den Fingern juckt, eine davon (oder mehr, wer weiss …) zu übersetzen. Ausgesucht habe ich mir »Blumen für den Imperator«. Die Geschichte gehört in eine ganze Reihe, die Serie »Doppelagent Vader«, in der Vader etwa drei Jahre nach Rache der Sith die Seiten wechselt und Leia Organa irgendwann seine Kontaktperson bei der Rebellion wird. Diese Serie muss man nicht kennen, um »Blumen für den Imperator« zu verstehen, aber ich empfehle sie dennoch wärmstens.

**Blumen für den Imperator**

Poojas Grosseltern waren vor Entsetzen ganz wütend gewesen, als sie ankündigte, dass sie den Posten als imperiale Senatorin von Naboo annehmen würde. Ihr Grossvater hatte sie angeschrien und ihre Grossmutter geweint und sie hatten über eine Woche lang nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Sie waren auch nicht zu ihrer Vereidigung gekommen, aber sie hatten eine Nachricht geschickt.

»Wir lieben dich«, stand da. »Komm zu uns zurück.«

Pooja machte ihnen keine Vorwürfe. Sie erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an den Anblick von Tante Padmé, still und kalt, wie sie da im Sarg gelegen hatte umringt von Blumen. Sie erinnerte sich ebenso gut an das seltsame Gespräch, das sie und Ryoo nach der Beerdigung mit ihren Eltern geführt hatten.

Tante Padmé war von den Jedi getötet worden, hatte ihre Mutter gesagt - zumindest hätten sie das den Leuten zu erzählen. Es war die Geschichte, an die sie sich halten mussten, aber Sola wollte, dass ihre Töchter die Wahrheit erfuhren. Dass sie sie kannten und sie tief in sich vergruben, wo sie zu einem Feuer werden konnte, das in ihren Knochen brannte.

Und sie konnten auch niemandem von Onkel Ani erzählen. Das war natürlich schon früher so gewesen, und Ryoo und Pooja waren sehr gut darin, Geheimnisse zu bewahren, sogar vor ihren eigenen Grosseltern. Aber es war jetzt noch wichtiger, sagte Sola. Der Imperator hasste die Jedi, und er hasste die Demokratie, und er hatte Tante Padmé deswegen getötet.

Nur wenige Stunden vor der Beerdigung von Tante Padmé hatte Sola eine öffentliche Stellungnahme gegen die Jedi abgegeben. Sie hatte sie für den Tod ihrer Schwester angeprangert und Palpatine für sein schnelles Handeln gegen sie gelobt. Jetzt sagte sie das genaue Gegenteil.

Pooja und Ryoo hatten sich verwirrt angeschaut. Warum tat ihre Mutter das?

»Es ist wie in einer Geschichte«, sagte Sola und zog ihre Töchter nahe an sich heran. »Wie die Legende von Königin Polana. Erinnert ihr euch, wie sie den bösen König Aprana ausgetrickst und die Demokratie wieder nach Naboo gebracht hat?«

»Oh!«, Pooja erinnerte sich an Ryoos begeisterten Ausruf. »Wir werden Spione!«

Und Sola hatte gelacht, erschrocken, aber nicht minder entschlossen. »Wir werden Spione.«

Das war vor zwölf Jahren gewesen. Pooja und ihre Schwester waren in einem Haus der verdeckten Rebellion zu Erwachsenen geworden.

Ryoo arbeitete jetzt an der Theeder Universität. Sie war Professorin für Antike Literatur. Es war ein solider, akademischer Posten, der selten von Inspektoren des imperialen Bildungsministeriums heimgesucht wurde. Schliesslich konnten die poetischen Gedanken von Liebenden von Naboo, die seit Tausenden von Jahren tot waren, kaum eine Bedrohung für das reibungslose Funktionieren des durch und durch modernen Galaktischen Imperiums darstellen.

Pooja grinste, als sie darüber nachdachte. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass Palpatine nie viel Zeit dem Lesen von Naboos alten romantischen Dichtern gewidmet hatte. Wenn er es getan hätte, hätte er sich mehr Sorgen gemacht.

Ihre Grosseltern hätten sich vielleicht auch mehr Sorgen gemacht.

So wie die Dinge lagen, war ihre Sorge aber fast ausschliesslich Pooja vorbehalten. Warum hatte sie nicht auch eine sichere, aber sinnvolle Karriere wählen können, wie ihre Schwester, die Professorin, oder ihre Mutter, die Datentechnikerin, oder ihr Vater, der Architekt? Warum musste sie in die Politik gehen?

Pooja erzählte ihnen nicht, dass Ryoos Lyrik-Lesegruppe an der Universität eine getarnte Rebellenzelle war. Sie erzählte ihnen nicht, dass Darred die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte, versteckte Räume und getarnte, sichere Häuser zu entwerfen. Sie erzählte ihnen nicht, dass Solas Arbeit am Zentralen Server ihr Zugang zu einer schockierend grossen Menge an geheimen imperialen Daten verschaffte - Daten, die für die Rebellion von entscheidender Bedeutung waren. Sie erzählte ihnen auch nicht, dass sie sich kurz vor ihrer Vereidigung als Senatorin mit der Königin getroffen hatte und direkt von Ihrer Hoheit die Codes und Frequenzen erhalten hatte, die sie für die Kommunikation mit der Rebellenallianz benötigen würde.

Sie sagte ihnen nur: »Ich will den Völkern von Naboo helfen, und das ist der beste Weg, wie ich das tun kann.«

»Du bist ihr viel zu ähnlich«, hatte Jobal gesagt, ihre Stimme immer noch von bitterer und roher Trauer durchzogen, und Pooja hatte daraufhin nichts geantwortet. Es würde ihrer Grossmutter nicht helfen zu wissen, dass Pooja ihre Worte als Kompliment empfand.

*

Der imperiale Senat war mehr oder weniger genau das, was sie erwartet hatte. Pooja hatte sich nie wirkliche Illusionen über ihre Möglichkeit gemacht, positive Veränderungen im Imperium durch die Gesetzgebung zu bewirken. Der Senat war praktisch zahnlos und das war er schon seit Jahren. Das Wort des Imperators war alles, was wirklich wichtig war, und selbst der unwichtigste der Moffs übte mehr Macht aus als der prominenteste Senator. Dennoch benahmen und zankten sich ihre Kollegen immer noch, als ob ihre Handlungen das Machtgefüge in der Galaxie bestimmen würden.

Pooja erinnerte sich, dass Tante Padmé sich mehrmals über das gleiche Benehmen bei ihrer Mutter beschwert hatte, und sie erinnerte sich sogar an Onkel Ani, der bei einem seiner seltenen Besuche über die Abscheu von Tante Padmé gelacht hatte. Er hatte gesagt, dass alle Politiker bis auf wenige Ausnahmen gleich wären, und Sola hatte ihm scherzhaft zugestimmt und Tante Padmé hatte vor lauter Empörung regelrecht gestottert.

Vielleicht war es unter der Republik anders gewesen, aber der imperiale Senat schien entschlossen, Onkel Ani Recht zu geben.

Es gab noch Ausschüsse im Senat, obwohl Pooja ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher war, warum sie sich die Mühe machten. Vielleicht wollten ihre Senatskollegen einfach nur die Illusion der Relevanz aufrechterhalten. Aber Pooja hatte ihre eigenen Ausschüsse sorgfältig ausgewählt, und zwar, um das genaue Gegenteil zu erreichen. Das Komitee für das Erbe. Den Ausschuss zur Erhaltung der Imperialen Kultur. Das Senatskomitee für Gastlichkeit. Drei Ausschüsse, die sogar innerhalb des zunehmend machtlosen Senats weitgehend entweder als frivol oder schon nur noch kriecherisch angesehen wurden. Als ob das nicht den gesamten Senat beschreiben würde.

Sie würde nicht viele Informationen erhalten, die für die Rebellion nützlich sein könnten, aber die Wahrheit war, dass sie das in keinem der Ausschüsse des Senats erfahren würde. Nichts wirklich Wichtiges wurde dem Senat vor der Umsetzung mitgeteilt. Informationen mussten über andere Kanäle eingeholt werden, und davon hatte sie viele. Deswegen hatte Pooja stattdessen ihre Komitees ausgewählt, um ihr Image zu verbessern. Naboo, unter dem Imperium, galt als ein malerischer, schöner, friedlicher und unschuldiger Ort, das Juwel des Imperiums, und Pooja hatte ihre eigene politische Persönlichkeit geschaffen, um die perfekte Ergänzung dazu darzustellen.

Senatorin Pooja Naberrie war alles, was die Senatorin Padmé Amidala nicht gewesen war. Sie war eine begeisterte Unterstützerin von Naboos eingeborenem Sohn, Imperator Palpatine. Sie sprach sich aus für die Machtkonsolidierung im Kern, das System der Regionalgouverneure und die Massnahmen des Imperiums zur Erhaltung der traditionellen Kultur und zur Stärkung des Militärs. Das einzige Gesetz, das sie bisher in ihren acht Monaten im Senat vorgeschlagen hatte, war eines, das den Jahrestag des Endes der Klonkriege offiziell zu einem Staatsfeiertag aussprach. Der Entwurf hatte die sofortige Genehmigung des Imperators erhalten.

Ihre Darbietung diente ausschließlich der Täuschung von Palpatine. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand anderes mitbekommen würde, wie sehr sie sich von Senatorin Amidala unterschied, denn niemand sprach mehr über Senatorin Amidala. Ihr Name wurde nie erwähnt, ihr Bild nie gesehen. Es war, als hätte sie nie existiert.

Zuerst war Pooja davon überrascht gewesen. Die Beerdigung von Tante Padmé war damals weithin publik gemacht worden, und die offizielle Linie, dass sie von den Jedi ermordet worden war, hätte sie zu einem idealen Objekt der Propaganda machen sollen. Stattdessen hatte Palpatine sie still und leise verschwinden lassen.

Aber nach nur zwei Audienzen beim Imperator dachte Pooja, sie könnte jetzt erraten, warum das so war. Der Grund dafür war kleinlich und schockierend banal für einen Mann, der absolute galaktische Macht besass, und das gab ihr paradoxerweise Hoffnung.

Padmé Amidala war einst Naboos populärste Politikerin gewesen. Das Volk von Naboo hatte sogar versucht, die Verfassung zu ändern, um sie an der Macht zu halten. Der Putsch und die damit verbundene Position, an denen Palpatine jahrelang hatte arbeiten müssen, war ihr quasi auf einem Silbertablett angeboten worden. Und sie hatte abgelehnt.

Und Palpatine, vermutete Pooja, hatte ihr das nie vergeben.

Der Gedanke brachte ihr ein kleines Mass an Zufriedenheit. Es war eine kalte Genugtuung, aber es war etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnte, und ausgerechnet heute brauchte Pooja das dringend.

Es war dieser Gedanke, an den sie sich während der endlosen, monotonen Sitzungen des Senatsausschusses für Gastlichkeit klammerte. Es war dieser Gedanke, an den sie sich immer wieder erinnerte, während sie hohl lächelte und die Arbeiter durch den imperialen Kultursaal führte und einwies, als ob die Platzierung von Blumen und die richtige Anordnung von Speisen von entscheidender galaktischer Bedeutung wären.

An diesem Abend feierten sie das zwölfte Jubiläum des Imperiumstages und alles musste perfekt sein.

Es war Poojas erster Imperiumstag auf Coruscant und bisher dachte sie sich, dass sie es sehr gut hinbekommen hatte, einfach nur den Tag zu überstehen, ohne jemandem eine runterzuhauen. Sogar das wäre schon fast an Moff Pirus gescheitert, der vielleicht die schlechteste Kombination aus selbstgefälligem Fanatismus und ignorantem Getöse abgab, die sie je bei einem Politiker erlebt hatte. Und das wollte sicherlich etwas heissen. Die Feste, Reden und Militärparaden schienen endlos, und die Bilder Palpatines waren noch allgegenwärtiger als sonst.

Zumindest war diese Gala das letzte Ereignis des Abends und dann konnte sie endlich von allem wegkommen, einen Toast auf Tante Padmé trinken und sich schlafen legen.

»Entschuldigung, Senatorin, es tut mir schrecklich leid, aber es gab eine Verwechslung beim Catering und wir haben nur zwei der zwanzig Bestellungen von tilesischem Kaviar erhalten -«

Pooja erlaubte sich eine halbe Sekunde, um ein gestresstes Politikerlächeln auf ihre Lippen zu pflastern, und wandte sich dann der Krise des Augenblicks zu.

*

Wenn der Prozess des Aufbaus der Gala langatmig gewesen war, war die Party selbst zehnmal schlimmer. Es gab mehr Reden, mehr militärische Machtdemonstrationen und noch eine weitere endlose Proklamation von Imperator Palpatine höchstselbst. Die wurde natürlich mit reissendem Beifall aufgenommen.

Und dann musste sie sich noch unters Volk mischen. Pooja graute es davor, sich unter die Leute zu mischen.

Ihr Gesicht begann zu schmerzen, weil sie die ganze Zeit lächelte. Sie hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört, den albernen Kommentaren ihrer Senatskollegen wirklich zuzuhören. Ihr Mund war auf Autopilot, antwortete mit höflicher Routine, während ihr Blick überall in der grossen Halle herumflitzte und verzweifelt nach etwas suchte, das die Langeweile lindern könnte.

Es gab eine Reihe von Buffet-Tischen, gesäumt mit den feinsten Köstlichkeiten, die alle wunderschön arrangiert waren. Alle zwanzig Kaviarbestellungen waren da. Da war die Band, ein Quartett aus Naboos Seenland, das die einzigartige Eigenschaft hatte, die vergessenswürdigsten Darsteller zu sein, die Pooja je gehört hatte. Es gab eine Tanzfläche, auf der niemand tanzte, aber es fanden viele höfliche Gespräche über den Häppchen statt. Und es gab die grossen Blumensträusse, die strategisch günstig im Raum platziert waren.

Da es nichts anderes Interessantes gab, betrachtete Pooja die Blumen. Die meisten Blüten waren in Schattierungen von Rot- und Dunkelviolett, was als charakteristische Farben Palpatines wohl angemessen genug war, obwohl hier und da ein Gelb oder ein Orange hervorlugte. Es gab sehr wenig Blattwerk in den Arrangements, was ziemlich merkwürdig schien, aber vielleicht hatten die Designer versucht, einen knalligen, lebendigen Popp an Farbe darzustellen.

Die Mehrheit der Blüten schien von Naboo zu stammen. Pooja verlagerte das Gewicht auf ihren Füssen, ein seltsames Gefühl durchdrang ihr vages Interesse. Da war irgendwas mit diesen Blumen -

Naboos notorisch komplexe Blumensprache war nicht mehr weit bekannt über die Bedeutung einiger der gängigsten Blumen hinaus, die allesamt mit Romantik verbunden waren. Aber Pooja hatte eine Schwester, die über die romantischen Barden aus Naboos Geschichte forschte, und die hatten die Symbolik der Blumen ausgiebig genutzt. Und obwohl sie damals noch zu jung gewesen war, um das ebenfalls zu schätzen zu wissen, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Tante Padmé die klandestine Poesie der geheimen Sprache der Blumen geliebt hatte. Onkel Ani hatte ihr während des Krieges Blumen geschickt. Pooja wusste noch gut, dass sie ihrer Tante einmal dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie einen leuchtend bunten Blumenstrauss mit all der konzentrierten Intensität studierte, die sie normalerweise für das Lesen von Gesetzgebungsvorschlägen reservierte.

Pooja hatte vorher nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Blumen verwendet werden konnten, um eine andere Botschaft als die der romantischen Art zu senden. Aber jetzt dachte sie definitiv darüber nach.

Es gab fünf Arrangements um den Saal herum, das prominenteste und beeindruckendste von ihnen markierte das Zentrum des Podiums des Imperators. Es war unmöglich, dass Palpatine den Strauss übersehen haben konnte.

Ebenso offensichtlich war, dass er mit den Traditionen der Blumensymbolik seines Heimatplaneten nicht vertraut war.

Die meisten Blüten in der Anordnung waren blutrote Tipala-Lilien. Ein Vorwurf der Ungerechtigkeit. In der Mitte des Arrangements stach eine einzelne violette Schwertiris durch die Lilien, die so dunkel war, dass sie fast schwarz wirkte. Ein Vergeltungsschwur. Purpurrote Canthaé-Blüten verliefen um den Rand der vergoldeten Vase herum: ein Trotzen gegen das Machtgefüge. Hinzu kamen die hellgelben Wedel von Billa-Farnen, Laub, das typischerweise nur bei Grabkränzen verwendet wurde. Erinnerung, die über den Tod hinausgeht. In Kombination mit Canthaé brachten sie eine Andeutung des unrechtmässigen Todes durch die Hand einer politischen Autorität mit sich.

Aber am verblüffendsten waren die Zweige des roten Mantels der Königin, die zwischen den anderen Blüten hervorschauen. Ich täusche dich.

Pooja versuchte, nicht zu starren.

Jemand hatte dem Imperator eine Nachricht geschickt. Eine Botschaft in der archaischen Blumensprache seines eigenen Volkes. Eine Nachricht, die er nicht lesen konnte.

»Senatorin?«, fragte Bardan Toobis von Corellia und schreckte Pooja aus ihren Gedanken hoch. »Geht es Ihnen gut?«

»Oh!«, sagte Pooja und schoss ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu. »Ja, es tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich fürchte, ich bin etwas übermüdet.«

»Absolut verständlich«, antwortete er mit wohlwollender Herablassung. »Sie haben bei den Feierlichkeiten des Tages so wundervolle Arbeit geleistet. Sie müssen erschöpft sein!«

»Danke«, sagte Pooja, zu abgelenkt, um von Ressentiments geplagt zu werden. Wer hatte diese Blumen bestellt? Die Bestellung war nicht von ihrem Komitee gekommen, da war sie sich sicher. Sie hatte keine Rechnung gesehen. Sie waren von einem Blumenhändler geliefert worden, als auch die Desserts ankamen, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie sie gar nicht weiter beachtet. Sie wusste nicht einmal, aus welchem Laden sie stammten.

»Nun, ich gratuliere Ihnen erneut zu Ihrer bravourösen Leistung heute«, sagte Senator Toobis und begann bereits, sich abzuwenden und wieder in der geschäftigen Menge zu verschwinden. »Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden.«

»Gewiss«, erwiderte Pooja und warf ihm das vielleicht falscheste Lächeln zu, das sie den ganzen Tag aufgesetzt hatte. »Guten Abend, Senator.«

Vorläufig liess man sie in Frieden, daher driftete sie langsam, aber zielgerichtet auf das nächstgelegene Blumenarrangement zu. Es lag praktischerweise auf einem der fünf langen Desserttische, und was auch immer sie sonst noch über die Feierlichkeiten dachte, sie musste zugeben, dass die schokoladenüberzogenen Shuura-Scheiben köstlich waren.

Die Blumen waren aus der Nähe betrachtet nicht minder bemerkenswert. Es gab mehr Zweige vom Mantel der Königin, als sie anfangs gedacht hatte, einige von ihnen versteckten sich unter und zwischen den anderen Blüten und zwar auf eine Weise, die an Schalk grenzte. Wer diese Botschaft geschickt hatte, hatte voll erwartet, dass der Imperator sie nicht lesen konnte, und er oder sie freute sich diebisch über diese Tatsache.

Aber wer hätte das schicken können? Pooja war sich sicher, dass niemand in ihrem Team hinter den Blumensträussen steckte. Naboos Blumensprache war selbst auf ihrem Heimatplaneten kaum bekannt. Aber es war noch schwieriger, sich vorzustellen, dass ein Fremder sie fliessend beherrschen würde. Und das Risiko einzugehen, sie an den Imperator zu schicken, der selbst von Naboo stammte ...

»Stört Sie etwas an den Blumen, Senatorin?«

Pooja sprang vor Schreck quietschend in die Höhe. Später würde ihr die Erkenntnis ziemlich peinlich sein, dass sie nicht einmal würde behaupten können, bloss erschrocken zu sein. Ihre Füsse waren tatsächlich vom Boden abgehoben und ein Schrei der Überraschung hatte ihren Mund verlassen.

Dann hörte sie das Atmen.

Wenn sie jemals persönlich mit Darth Vader interagiert hatte, konnte sich Pooja in diesem Moment nicht daran erinnern. Es war schwierig, überhaupt an etwas anderes zu denken als an einen scharfen und rein instinktiven Terror. Der Klang dieses abgemessenen, harschen und mechanisierten Beatmungsgerätes schien jedes andere Geräusch zu übertönen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ihr Herz schlug so fest gegen ihre Rippen, dass sie sicherlich von innen blaue Flecken bekommen würde, und stolperte durch einen Gruss. »Lord Vader.«

Er entschuldigte sich nicht dafür, dass er sie erschreckt hatte. Das wäre die höfliche und ausserdem zu erwartende Reaktion gewesen, und angesichts seiner bedrohlichen Präsenz und des völligen Fehlens einer Entschuldigung seinerseits hatte Pooja keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt sagen sollte.

Er ist sehr gross, dachte sie unsinnig. Mindestens einen Kopf grösser als sie. Und er stand einfach da, seine Hände auf eine seltsam beunruhigende Weise hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, und starrte sie an. Also, sie nahm an, dass er starrte. Es war unmöglich, das mit der Maske zu erkennen. Aber sie hatte auf jeden Fall das Gefühl, dass sie angestarrt wurde. Pooja atmete tief durch und unterdrückte ein Zittern.

»Frohen Imperiumstag, Lord Vader«, würgte sie hervor und fühlte sich sofort wie eine Idiotin.

Vader sagte immer noch nichts.

Oh gvalé, dachte Pooja. Es gab ein Gerücht, dass Vader Gedanken lesen konnte wie die Jedi von einst. Sie erinnerte sich dunkel daran, wie Onkel Ani einmal gesagt hatte, dass es nicht wirklich so funktionierte, aber sie war damals noch sehr jung gewesen. Hatte er damit gemeint, dass ein Jedi die Gedanken von jemandem nicht lesen konnte, oder dass er es einfach nicht tun würde? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Vader sich an die Regeln hielt, die die Jedi früher vielleicht eingehalten hatten.

Und Vader starrte sie immer noch an. Pooja fror ihr Gesicht zu einem Lächeln ein und versuchte, ihren Geist vom Denken abzuhalten. Wenn er hören könnte -

»Mögen Sie die Blumen nicht?«, grollte er.

Pooja blinzelte. Sie war auf eine Vielzahl von schrecklichen Äusserungen vorbereitet gewesen, aber das war keine davon. »Die... Blumen?«

»Sie haben sie sehr sorgfältig in Augenschein genommen«, sagte er. Pooja war halb überzeugt, dass sie träumte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass sie hier stand, inmitten einer imperialen Gala, und mit Darth Vader über Blumen plauderte. Es war absurd.

Es sei denn ...

Sie wagte einen weiteren kurzen Blick auf den Blumenstrauss mit seiner aufrührerischen Botschaft, bevor sie sich wieder an Vader wandte. Seine starre Maske war viel schlimmer als jeder Gesichtsausdruck, den sie sich hätte vorstellen können. Aber mal ehrlich, wie hoch standen die Chancen, dass Lord Vader irgendwie mit Naboos poetischer Sprache der Blumen vertraut war, obwohl selbst der Imperator sie nicht kannte?

»Nun, sie sind wunderschön, finden Sie nicht auch?«, sagte Pooja mit viel zu heller Stimme und einem hysterischen Lächeln.

Vaders Maske neigte sich zur Seite und er verlagerte das Gewicht, aber seine Hände blieben hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. Dieses Kribbeln der Vertrautheit lief wieder durch Pooja hindurch. Sie konnte spüren, wie er starrte.

Pooja plapperte. »Und, nun, ich gebe nächste Woche eine kleine Soiree, wissen Sie, und sie sind einfach so schön und ich dachte, ich könnte etwas Ähnliches gebrauchen, für die Party, natürlich nicht so gross, es ist nur eine kleine Party, aber sie sind sehr hübsch und ich hatte gehofft, dass der Florist - «

Vader drehte sich um und ging. Er sagte nichts zu ihr und entschuldigte sich schon wieder nicht. Der Saum seines Umhangs schlug gegen ihren Rock, als er sich davon machte.

Pooja wurde mit offenem Mund zurückgelassen. Also, flüsterten ihre Gedanken aus irgendeinem Winkel ihres Hirnes. Das ist unhöflich.

Sie grübelte den Rest des Abends über die seltsame Begegnung, aber das Rätsel wurde nur noch grösser. Vader kam nicht mehr auf sie zu, und er sprach nur ganz kurz mit einer Handvoll anderer Senatoren, die alle selber an ihn herantraten. Ein- oder zweimal wurde er in ein Gespräch mit Gruppen von Moffs verwickelt. Aber vor allem schien er hinter und neben dem Thron des Imperators zu stehen, still und bedrohlich. Es gab Stühle, die im ganzen Saal verteilt waren, aber sie sah ihn nie sitzen. Er ging mit dem Imperator und Pooja konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihr leid tat, einen der beiden verschwinden zu sehen.

Als Mitglied des Komitees für Gastlichkeit war sie verpflichtet zu bleiben, bis der letzte der Gäste gegangen war. Es war weit in den frühen Morgenstunden, als die Diener anfingen, die übrig gebliebenen Lebensmittel zu entsorgen und die Dekorationen wegzupacken. Sie beobachtete sie bei der Arbeit und fühlte sich, als würde sie im Halbschlaf auf ihren Füssen stehen, bis sie zu den Blumen kamen.

Es war ein Risiko, aber nicht gerade ein grosses. Es waren nur Blumen. Der Imperator schien sie kaum bemerkt zu haben und sie mitzunehmen, würde ohne weiteres zu Poojas sorgfältig gestalteten, öffentlichen Image passen.

Sie nahm den Blumenstrauss vom Desserttisch, den gleichen, vor dem Vader sie hatte stehen lassen, und rief ihre Zofen an, sie mit dem Speeder abholen zu kommen. Sie schlief bereits mehr als nur halb, als sie die senatoriale Wohnung von Naboo erreichten, und schaffte bloss ein gemurmeltes Gute-Nacht, als Tila sie in ihr Schlafzimmer führte und Nimé mit ihrer Vase in das Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Daher fand sie die Notiz erst am nächsten Nachmittag. Sie hatte zwischen Vase und Innenbehälter gesteckt und war auf ein Stück altmodischen Karton gedruckt. »Tirvané Anlässe«, stand da – und eine Adresse und ein Comcode.

War das letzte Nacht schon da gewesen? Das musste es wohl sein. Sie hätte ja sicherlich nicht in der Vase herumstochern können, wo Lord Vader sie noch im Auge behalten hatte. Also musste die Visitenkarte ihr gestern Abend entgangen sein.

Sie könnte anrufen und fragen, wer die Blumen bestellt hatte. Aber wenn sich ihr Verdacht als richtig erwies, würde sie feststellen, dass es sich ohnehin um einen anonymen Auftrag handelte. Und wenn ihr Anruf protokolliert wurde, wie es sicherlich der Fall sein würde, könnte sich jemand vom Imperialen Geheimdienst fragen, warum sie so neugierig war. Es war ein kleines, aber unnötiges Risiko. Sie konnte mit ihrer Neugierde leben.

Sie strich mit den Fingern über die schaumigen roten Blüten des Mantels der Königin und erlaubte sich ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln. »Frohen Imperiumstag, Tante Padmé.«

*

Die Feierlichkeiten zum Imperiumstag schienen jedes Jahr abscheulicher zu werden, aber Pooja hatte begonnen, sich fast schon auf die Gala zu freuen. Nach diesem ersten Jahr, als sie gesehen hatte, wie viele Senatoren ihre Assistenten trotz der vermeintlich strengen Gästeliste mitgebracht hatten, hatte sie begonnen, Tila und Nimé für den Abend dabei zu haben. Die Blumenbotschaften waren so viel unterhaltsamer, wenn sie jemanden hatte, mit denen sie sie teilen konnte.

Und die Blumen kamen jedes Jahr. Die Botschaft war nie genau die gleiche: Einige Jahre gab es mehr Schwertlilien, andere Jahre mehr Canthaé oder Tipala. Der Mantel der Königin war eine Konstante, obwohl er in einigen Jahren deutlicher sichtbar war als in anderen.

An ihrem vierten Imperiumstag brach Pooja in einen erschrockenen Hustenanfall aus, mit dem sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihr Lachen zu verbergen. Sie konnte fast eine Stunde lang ihren Zofen nicht in die Augen schauen und andere Senatoren wünschten ihr eine schnelle Genesung von der Krankheit, die sie offensichtlich plagte, was ihr dann auch nicht weiterhalf. Sie nahm in diesem Jahr zwei Sträusse mit nach Hause. Wochenlang entlockten ihr die leuchtend gelben Blüten der Malla-Blume nach langen, sinnlosen Komiteesitzungen ein kleines Lächeln mit ihrer Botschaft von respektlosem Spott.

Die Malla war eine Blume, die normalerweise nur in romantischen Arrangements verwendet wurde. Sie bedeutete »derjenige, den du suchst, steht vor dir«, aber in diesem Fall meinte der anonyme Absender das eindeutig ein bisschen anders. Wer die Blumen geschickt hatte, musste jemand gewesen sein, der an der Gala teilgenommen hatte, und jemand, mit dem der Imperator regelmässig interagierte.

»Er hat einen heimlichen Verehrer«, lachte Tila und arrangierte die zwei Sträusse an beiden Enden von Poojas Esstisch. »Können Sie sich das überhaupt vorstellen?«

Sogar Nimé kicherte, obwohl sie es normalerweise vorzog, nicht über etwas im Entferntesten Aufständische zu sprechen, aus Angst vor den Ohren, die Palpatine überall hatte.

Pooja lachte so sehr, dass sie husten musste, und sie entschuldigte sich nicht dafür für diesen Mangel an Grazie. Die Malla-Blüten waren vollständig von fast schwarzen Schwertlilien umgeben.

Das nächste Jahr, Poojas fünfter Imperiumstag auf Coruscant, markierte den ersten für Leia Organa. Pooja hatte sich eigentlich schon fast darauf gefreut, die Gala mit Leia zu verbringen. Es war zu gefährlich für sie, viel Zeit mit Fema Baab oder Artab La oder den meisten ihrer rebellischen Kollegen zu verbringen, mit denen sie offiziell nichts gemeinsam hatte. Aber Leia war die Senatorin von Alderaan, historisch gesehen Naboos engster Verbündeter, und sie war jung wie Pooja, so dass man von ihnen erwarten konnte, dass sie sich zusammenschlossen, ohne zu viele Fragen zu stellen.

Aber Leia war am frühen Abend mit Moff Pirus auf einen der Balkone verschwunden und seitdem schien sie fast bewusst Poojas Gesellschaft zu vermeiden. Das war wahrscheinlich eine Übertreibung von Poojas Seite, aber es passte trotzdem nicht zu ihr. Selbst das Hinzufügen von tiefroten Varynblüten im diesjährigen Strauss – ein Zeichen des Bedauerns und eine der rätselhaftesten Blumenbotschaften, die Pooja je hier gesehen hatte – reichte nicht aus, um sie von ihrer Sorge abzulenken.

Leia entkam der Gala früh, kurz nach dem Abgang Palpatines, ohne überhaupt mit Pooja gesprochen zu haben. Der Abend endete, aber die Atmosphäre ungewisser Bedrohungen, die sie die ganze Nacht über heimgesucht hatte, verschwand nicht. Pooja schlief kurz und unruhig und erwachte zu der Nachricht, dass Moff Pirus als Verräter am Imperiums entlarvt worden war. Sein letztendliches Schicksal wurde nicht bekannt gegeben.

Die Blumen, die sie dieses Jahr von der Gala genommen hatte, standen auf ihrem Nachttisch, ihr zarter Duft füllte ihr Schlafzimmer. Pooja setzte sich auf und starrte sie an.

Moff Pirus war so weit entfernt von einem Agenten der Rebellen, wie man es nur sein konnte.

*

Es dauerte weitere drei Tage, bis sie ein Treffen mit Leia vereinbart hatte. Pooja hatte aus Verzweiflung eine weitere Soirée organisiert, diesmal für »junge, aufstrebende imperiale Führungskräfte«, was wahrscheinlich die absurdeste und sinnloseste politisch angehauchte Aussage war, die sie seit, oh, gestern von sich gegeben hatte. Sie würde zweifellos dazu gezwungen werden, die nächsten vier Stunden damit zu verbringen, wenigstens den Klatsch des Senats zu hören, aber das war es wert, wenn es Leia, ihrer Mitveranstalterin, eine Ausrede anbot, um eine Stunde früher zum Aufbau einzutreffen.

Leia und ihre Assistentin Fiura waren kaum durch die Tür gekommen, als Pooja den Scrambler aktivierte. Tila, Nimé und Fiura tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und verschwanden in Richtung von Poojas Empfangsraum. Schliesslich musste sich jemand tatsächlich auf die Party vorbereiten.

Pooja packte Leias Hand und zog sie fast in den kleinen, umgebauten Schrank, den sie für ihre sichere Kommunikation benutzte. Den Scrambler behielt sie die ganze Zeit über in der Hand.

»Was ist neulich Abend passiert?«, fragte sie, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

Leia antwortete mit der gleichen Schroffheit. Es war etwas, was Pooja an ihr immer schon geschätzt hatte. »Du wärst fast kompromittiert worden«, sagte sie. Pooja atmete scharf ein. »Moff Pirus hatte vor, dich anzuzeigen. Er wollte mich auch in seinem Netz fangen.«

»Was machen wir -«

»Es ist erledigt«, sagte Leia schnell. Sie hielt inne und Pooja konnte sehen, wie sie genau überlegte, wie viel sie sagen sollte. »Wir haben jemanden... einen unserer Agenten. Auf der Innenseite. Du bist nicht gefährdet. Da bin ich mir sicher.«

»Aber woher wusste Pirus das überhaupt? Wenn es ein Leck gibt - «

»Wir glauben nicht, dass es das gibt«, erwiderte Leia. Zu Poojas Überraschung lachte sie auf. »Es ist eigentlich viel alberner. Wir denken, dass er vielleicht überhaupt nicht viele richtige Beweise hatte. Er hatte ein Bauchgefühl und möglicherweise einen Plan, um dich in die Pfanne zu hauen.«

Pooja lächelte schmal. »Also hat unser Agent ihn stattdessen liquidiert.«

Leias Gesichtsausdruck verrutschte. »Ja«, sagte sie.

Pooja fragte sich, wie involviert ihre Freundin dabei gewesen war. Nicht direkt, davon ging sie nicht aus, aber Leia wusste einfach mehr, als sie bereit oder in der Lage war, mit ihr zu teilen. Das war keine Überraschung. Sie war die Tochter von Bail Organa und seine Hauptrepräsentantin hier auf Coruscant. Es ergab Sinn, dass sie Verbindungen über sein Netzwerk haben würde.

»Nun«, sagte Pooja und versuchte, sich gelassen zu geben, obwohl ihr Herz immer noch schmerzhaft pochte. »Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich allzu traurig darüber bin. Er hat mich immer gehasst, obwohl ich nie herausfinden konnte, warum eigentlich.«

»Meine Theorie ist, dass er einfach den Senat gehasst hat«, gab Leia zurück. »Viele der Moffs denken, dass er veraltet ist, dass er ihrer Fähigkeit zu regieren nur im Weg steht.« Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich vor Hohn.

Pooja schnaubte. »Dann erreichen wir wenigstens etwas.«

Aber ihr Verstand drehte sich immer noch um das, was Leia zuvor gesagt hatte. Sie dachte an die Blumen in ihrem Schlafzimmer, mit ihren leuchtenden Blüten des Bedauerns und der Täuschung. Es waren Botschaften, die nur Sinn ergaben, wenn sie von jemandem gesendet wurden, der Palpatine ziemlich nahestand.

»Also«, dachte sie laut nach. »Dein Agent im Inneren. Ist er derjenige, der die Blumen schickt?«

Leia blinzelte. »Die Blumen?«

Pooja erzählte es ihr.

Sie beschrieb jeden der fünf Sträusse, die sie gesehen hatte, und ihre Bedeutung und währenddessen beobachtete sie Leias Gesicht. Ihre Freundin hatte ein anständiges Sabacc-Gesicht, aber nur, wenn sie sich wirklich konzentrierte, und im Moment machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Reaktionen zu verbergen. Pooja sah Vergnügen, Überraschung und sogar einen Hauch von diebischer Freude. Leia wusste offensichtlich, wer die Blumen schickte, und sie war genauso offensichtlich nicht bereit, es Pooja zu sagen.

Pooja versuchte ihr Glück trotzdem. »Ich habe Recht, nicht wahr?«

»Vielleicht«, sagte Leia. Sie wussten beide, dass sie ja meinte.

»Tja«, sagte Pooja mit einem Grinsen. »Wenn das alles vorbei ist, hoffe ich, dass du mir sagst, wer es ist. Ich möchte mich bedanken.«

Leias Gesichtsausdruck wurde überraschend ernst. »Ich hoffe, du bekommst die Gelegenheit«, meinte sie leise. »Ich hoffe, eines Tages können wir all diese Geschichten offen erzählen.«

Pooja drückte ihr die Schulter. »Dafür kämpfen wir, nicht wahr? Damit alles, was verborgen ist, bekannt wird.«

»Gibt es dafür eine Blume?«, fragte Leia. Sie lächelte wieder, aber Pooja dachte nicht, dass sie scherzte.

»Du brauchst ein paar, glaube ich«, antwortete Pooja langsam. »Mal sehen... Pirené-Blüten bedeuten Wahrheit. Und ein Zweig von Fluss-Sasté würde für eine Verpflichtung stehen. Und natürlich ist die Lyané-Rose die Blume der Demokratie.«

»Es gibt eine Blume, die für Demokratie steht?«

»Es gibt eine ganze Reihe davon. Technisch gesehen zeigt die Lyané an, dass die Demokratie über die Kräfte der Tyrannei triumphiert.« Leia sah mehr als nur ein wenig verwirrt aus, und Pooja lächelte reumütig. »Ich weiß, dass man es nie von unserem berühmtesten Sohn erwarten würde, aber Naboo hat tatsächlich eine lange Geschichte des Widerstands gegen den Autoritarismus. Ich wuchs mit Geschichten über Königin Polana auf, die eine Rebellion gegen den bösen König Aprana anführte, der die Wahlen abschaffen und sich als Herrscher auf Lebenszeit etablieren wollte. Ich habe mich sogar einmal als Königin Polana verkleidet, um am Fest der Erinnerung teilzunehmen. Aber natürlich lernen die Kinder diese Geschichten nicht mehr in der Schule.«

»Eines Tages werden sie es«, sagte Leia. In ihren Augen stand eine Härte, die Pooja fast atemlos machte. »Eines Tages werden wir wieder die ganzen Geschichten erzählen. Und wir werden Blumen haben.«

Pooja versuchte zu antworten, aber es klopfte an der Schranktür, und ihre Worte wurden durch einen Seufzer ersetzt. »Aber im Moment haben wir Senatsklatsch zu ertragen«, murmelte sie, löste die sichere Versiegelung und liess die Tür beiseite gleiten.

Leia folgte ihr in den Empfangsraum, wo Tila, Nimé und Fiura eine herrliche Auswahl an Getränken und Feinkost vorbereitet hatten. Die Blumen, die Pooja von der Gala zum Imperiumstag mitgenommen hatte, waren an prominenter Stelle ausgestellt, drei Tage später noch frisch und strahlend. Leias Augen wanderten sofort zu ihnen, und Pooja beobachtete, wie ein geheimnisvolles, warmes Lächeln ihr Gesicht erhellte.

*

Leia war nicht anwesend bei Poojas siebtem und letztem Imperiumstag auf Coruscant. Sie war fast eine Woche zuvor auf eine diplomatische Mission zu ihrem Heimatplaneten aufgebrochen und Pooja hatte seither mit einem unklaren Gefühl der Angst zu kämpfen. An welcher Mission Leia auch immer wirklich beteiligt war, Pooja war sich sicher, dass es nichts war, was das Imperium auch nur ansatzweise als »diplomatisch« betrachten würde.

Auch die alljährliche Gala zum Imperiumstag schien von einem ungeklärten Gefühl der Gefahr geprägt zu sein. Poojas Rolle war die gleiche wie jedes Jahr zuvor, aber es fiel ihr schwer, sich auf die Belange des Caterings und der Dekoration zu konzentrieren, auch wenn es viel mehr kleine Probleme zu geben schien, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erforderten. Es fehlten Tischdecken, eine falsche Bestellung von Kuchen wollte korrigiert werden und sie hatten zu wenige Diener. Pooja, Tila und Nimé schwirrten bis zur Ankunft der ersten Gäste hektisch herum. Die Blumen kamen früh am Abend an, aber sie hatte nur einen kurzen Blick für sie erübrigen können. Der Spass würde warten müssen.

Das Gefühl des unbestimmten Unbehagens nahm nur noch zu, als der Imperator seine Rede hielt und die Gala begann. Poojas Senatskollegen wirkten alle übermässig fröhlich, während die Moffs hauptsächlich unter sich blieben und der Imperator unbeweglich auf seinem Thron sass. Er sah ohne seinen allgegenwärtigen Schatten etwas kleiner aus. Auch Darth Vader war auf einer Mission, über die niemand sprechen wollte, und nicht auf Coruscant.

Ein Schauder der Angst schoss Pooja über den Rücken. Sie hoffte, dass Leia in Sicherheit war.

Es war Nimé, die die Blumen als erstes bemerkte. Pooja hörte ein plötzliches, scharfes Einatmen an ihrer Seite und fühlte die Hand ihrer Zofe auf ihrer Schulter. Ihre Stimme war leise und atemlos. »Mylady, schauen Sie sich die Blumen an.«

Pooja schaute. Ihr Atem stockte.

Wer auch immer die Blumen verschickte, hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, sicher zu gehen, dass die diesjährigen Sträusse kaum anders aussehen würden als die der Vorjahre. Die Farben waren die gleichen: dunkelviolett und rot, mit gelegentlichen Akzenten von Gelb und Orange. Die Form und Grösse der Sträusse waren gleich. Die Vasen waren die gleichen. Für das ungeübte Auge erschien nichts an diesen Blumen ungewöhnlich.

Aber das war keine Botschaft an den Imperator. Es war eine Botschaft, die für sie bestimmt war. Es gab einen Unterschied, klein, aber auffallend: In der Mitte der Arrangements befand sich eine einzige, unauffällige weisse Blüte. Eine Pooja-Blume.

Der Rest des Strausses erforderte kaum einer Interpretation. Es war ein Arrangement, das in der Vergangenheit für jedes Kind von Naboo sofort erkennbar gewesen wäre. Der Blumenstrauss von Königin Polana, direkt aus den Geschichten: die Blumen, die sie bei König Apranas Feier zur Verfassungsänderung, die es ihm erlaubte, seine Macht zu festigen, überreicht hatte. Polana war damals Prinzessin von Theed gewesen, und Aprana hatte sie noch nicht verdächtigt, etwas anderes als naiv zu sein, und wie die Erzählungen überlieferten, hatte sie den grössten Teil des Widerstands mit ihrer geschickt getarnten Botschaft gerettet.

Dieselbe Botschaft wurde jetzt am Fusse des Podiums des Imperators präsentiert. Da waren die kleinen, dunkelroten Blüten der Eirna. Du wurdest verraten. Es gab violette Vayoo-Lilien, umgeben von blutfarbenen Casta-Blüten. Die Demokratie stirbt in der Dunkelheit. Da waren die zarten, fast versteckten Zweige des gelben Aenoos, die um die Blume herumspähten, die ihr Namensgeber war. Sicherheit liegt in der Geheimhaltung. Pooja zählte vier Zweige: Sie hatten nicht mehr als vier Tage Zeit, sich vorzubereiten.

Es war vorbei.

Ihr Puls pochte ihr in den Ohren. Sie dachte absurderweise an die Nachricht ihrer Grossmutter. »Wir müssen hier raus«, flüsterte Pooja.

Sie würde nie wissen, wie genau sie es durch den Rest der Gala geschafft hatte, oder die Aufräumarbeiten, die folgten. Sie erinnerte sich fast an nichts davon, nachdem sie Nimé, die Krankheit vortäuschte, geschickt hatte, um eine dringende Nachricht an alle Agenten der Rebellion zu senden, mit denen sie im Senat Kontakt hatte. Irgendwie ertrug Pooja weitere drei Stunden, umgeben von den Extravaganzen von Palpatines Ode an sich selbst. Und wie jedes Jahr zuvor nahm sie die Blumen mit, als sie schliesslich nach Hause ging.

Dann war es wieder eine lange Zeit des Wartens, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht verfolgt werden würde, und dann die vorsichtige, kurvenreiche Route, die sie zum Treffpunkt nahm: ein versteckter Raum unter Dex' Diner in Cocotown. Einst, vor langer Zeit, in einer ganz anderen Galaxie, hatte ihre Tante Padmé dort ihren geheimen Ehemann getroffen. Pooja stellte sich gerne vor, dass ein Teil ihrer Tante dort noch zu spüren war, und sie betete nun, dass Tante Padmé sie alle beschützen würde.

Der Laden war um diese Zeit geschlossen, aber Pooja kannte den Code. Dex selbst führte sie schnell hinein, sein Gesicht war zum ersten Mal bar seines üblichen Lächelns. Nichts konnte ihn jedoch seine Gastfreundschaft vergessen lassen: Einen Moment später nippte Pooja dankbar an einem warmen Ardees, ehe sie in das Geheimzimmer schlüpfte.

Sie war die letzte ihrer dutzend rebellischen Senatskollegen, die eintraf, und sie vergeudete keine Zeit mit Floskeln. »Der Imperator plant, den Senat aufzulösen«, sagte sie und begegnete jedem einzelnen entsetzten Paar Augen. »Es wird eine Säuberung stattfinden. Wir müssen hier raus.«

Sie wurde sofort mit lautstarken Fragen bombardiert; zu viele Fragen, als dass sich Pooja auf eine von ihnen hätte konzentrieren können. Sie nahm einen beruhigenden Atemzug und wartete.

Es war Fema Baab, die nach Ruhe rief. Der Lärm verstummte langsam und die Leute im Raum bewegten sich um, um sich neu um Fema Baab zu positionieren. Pooja spürte einen scharfen und unerwarteten Schub der Erleichterung.

Fema war die am längsten dienende Rebellenagentin im Senat und obwohl sie es sicherlich nie bestätigen würde, wusste Pooja, dass sie von ihren Mitagenten weithin als Mon Mothmas Stellvertreterin angesehen wurde. Sie würde wissen, was zu tun war.

»Wie lange?«, fragte Fema. Ihre Stimme war vollkommen ruhig.

»Nicht länger als vier Tage«, sagte Pooja. »Er wird sich schnell und ohne Vorankündigung bewegen.«

»Woher wollen Sie das wissen?«, fragte Maryo Trassa von Chandrila.

Pooja schnitt eine Grimasse. Jede Erklärung, die sie geben könnte, würde mehr Fragen als Antworten liefern, und sie konnte nicht riskieren, dass ihre Warnung ignoriert wurde. Mangels anderer Optionen blieb ihr nur das, was Leia einst scherzhaft als die alte Notfallantwort eines Spions bezeichnet hatte. »Ich kann es nicht sagen. Aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, was diese Informationen und die Bedrohung betrifft, der wir ausgesetzt sind. Wir haben hier getan, was wir können, aber es ist vorbei. Wir müssen hier raus.«

»Aber -«

»Pooja hat Recht«, mischte sich Fema ein. »Wenn der Imperator beschlossen hat, die letzten Illusionen der Demokratie zu beseitigen, gibt es hier nichts mehr zu erreichen. Wir können nicht mehr hoffen, von innen heraus Veränderungen herbeizuführen. Ich denke, das wissen wir alle schon seit Jahren.« Sie lächelte freudlos. »Es gibt keine Reformbewegung mehr. Vielleicht haben wir uns nur selbst getäuscht, als wir dachten, dass es eine gäbe. Das ist eine Revolution.«

Pooja fühlte sich, als würde die Welt um sie herum erstarren. Das kollektive scharfe Einatmen war laut in der plötzlichen Stille, die auf Femas Worte folgte. Es fühlte sich sowohl bedeutsam als auch unvermeidlich an. Ein Teil von Pooja hatte schon immer gewusst, dass es so weit kommen würde.

»Wir sollten jetzt unsere Pläne machen«, fuhr Fema fort. »Aber wir werden noch nicht gehen. Nicht vor dem entscheidenden Moment. Wenn er bemerkt, dass Leute verschwinden, wird der Schaden noch gravierender sein.«

»Aber woher sollen wir den Zeitpunkt wissen?«, flüsterte Pooja. Die Blumenbotschaft war für sie bestimmt, aber sie wusste nicht, wer sie geschickt hatte, und Leia war schon weg. Wer die Blumen geschickt hatte, würde Pooja wahrscheinlich nicht kurz vor der Ankündigung des Imperators einen Blumenstrauss zusenden.

»Ich werde eine Pressekonferenz ankündigen«, sagte Fema. »Wenn ihr die Ankündigung hört, geht. Wartet nicht, kommuniziert nicht miteinander. Ihr alle kennt die euch zugewiesenen Rendezvouspunkte. Geht, und wenn die Macht mit uns ist, werden wir uns wiedersehen.«

Niemand fragte, woher Fema selbst wissen würde, wann die Zeit gekommen war. Sie war die Stellvertreterin von Mon Mothma. Sie würde es wissen.

Sie verliessen Dex's einer nach dem anderen und gingen getrennter Wege. Pooja war die letzte, die ging. Sie fragte sich, wie viele ihrer Freunde sie wiedersehen würde.

*

Als sie in ihre Wohnung zurückkam, war es früh am Morgen, aber gerade spät genug, dass ein Holoanruf bei ihrer Familie auf Naboo angesichts der Zeitverschiebung wenig Verdacht erregen würde.

»Pooja!«, rief ihre Mutter aus, ihre Augen funkelten, selbst als sie schimpfte. »Ich habe seit Wochen nichts von dir gehört. Ich fing an, mich zu fragen, ob du nicht vielleicht vergessen hast, dass du eine Mutter hast.«

Pooja schaffte es gerade noch, einen langmütigen Seufzer für den Showeffekt herbeizaubern. »Mom, bitte. Ich war beschäftigt. Das weisst du doch.«

»Das sagst du immer, kleiner Voorpak«, lachte Sola. »Was war es diesmal?«

»Nur das übliche Prozedere«, sagte Pooja. »Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Dienst an unserem grossen Imperium so anstrengend wäre. Aber das ist es natürlich wert.«

Zu Solas Gunsten musste man anmerken, dass ihr Lächeln intakt blieb und sich auf ihrem Gesicht keine Anzeichen von Überraschung oder Bestürzung zeigten. Es war ein Code, auf den sie sich vor langer Zeit geeinigt hatten, und sie hatten ihn jedes Mal geübt, wenn Pooja nach Hause kam, genau wie sie ihre Ausstiegsstrategie besprochen hatten, falls das Schlimmste eintreten sollte. Palpatine hatte Tante Padmé von ihnen genommen, aber er würde keine andere Naberrie haben.

Sie hielten das Gespräch noch eine halbe Stunde lang aufrecht, nur um den Anschein zu wahren. Als es vorbei war, beugte sich Pooja für die nächsten anderthalb Stunden der Fürsorge ihrer Zofen. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Rotunde des Senats, genau wie jeden Tag, an dem der Senat in Sitzung war.

*

Drei Tage später berief die Fema Baab eine Pressekonferenz ein. Das Thema war angeblich ihre Absicht, einen Gesetzentwurf vorzulegen, der Änderungen der imperialen Bildungsanforderungen vorsah. Pooja hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, die vollständige Pressemitteilung zu lesen.

Sie hatte nicht viel gepackt. Sie würde leicht und im Geheimen reisen und es war nicht wahrscheinlich, dass sie viele ihrer raffinierten Senatskleider irgendwann in naher Zukunft brauchen würde. Sie nahm nur das, was nötig war: ihre sichere Kommunikationsausrüstung, eine Reihe einfacher, praktischer Kleidung, ihre Holos ihrer Familie und das kleine Gemälde der Theeder Palastgärten, das einst ihrer Tante gehört hatte. Tila und Nimé hatten noch weniger zu transportieren.

Dex hatte ihre Passage auf einem unscheinbaren Frachter arrangiert, der von einer gierigen Twi'lek-Frau gesteuert wurde, die in einem Tonfall davon gesprochen hatte, sich einer möglichen Verfolgungsjagd durch die Imperialen zu entziehen, den die meisten Leute nutzten, um von einem gelegentlichen Ausflug in den Pub zu reden. Ihr Schiff war in der Nähe des Restaurants angedockt und bereit, sofort abzuheben.

Pooja warf noch einen letzten Blick in die Wohnung des Senators von Naboo, die sie vielleicht nie wiedersehen würde. Es gab nichts mehr vorzubereiten, keine weiteren Vorsichtsmassnahmen, die sie ergreifen konnte. Es war vorbei.

»Auf Wiedersehen, Tante Padmé«, flüsterte sie und wandte sich von den letzten Überresten der Alten Republik ab.

Auf dem Schreibtisch, auf dem sie einst immer bedeutungslosere Gesetze vorgelegt bekommen hatte, hinterliess sie eine letzte Nachricht für Palpatine, eine Nachricht, die er nie verstehen würde: eine einzige Lyané-Rose.

*

Die Ankündigung wurde zwei Tage später in jedem Holo-Netzwerk des Imperiums ausgestrahlt: Der imperiale Senat wurde offiziell aufgelöst. Das Imperium sollte nun direkt von seinem weisen Oberhaupt, Imperator Palpatine, geführt werden und von den Moffs als Vertretern seines Willens geleitet. Die Beseitigung der letzten krebsartigen Überreste der korrupten Republik würde die Stärke und Sicherheit des Imperiums gewährleisten.

Pooja beobachtete die Proklamation von einem Bunker auf Melirrun V aus. Sie hatte seit jenem Anruf vor sechs Tagen nichts mehr von ihrer Familie gehört und es gab keine Nachricht von Leia. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Flucht ihrer Senatorenkollegen so reibungslos verlaufen war wie ihre eigene. Aber immerhin waren Tila und Nimé hier bei ihr, und wenn sie Antworten wollte, nun, sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, in der gleichen Basis zu landen wie die Person, die sie am ehesten haben würde.

Pooja schaute die Ankündigung an und Mon Mothma beobachtete sie. Pooja konnte ihre Neugierde spüren, aber sie wandte sich nicht von der Posse ab, die sich auf dem Holoschirm entfaltete, wo eine auffallend kleine Gruppe von ehemaligen Senatoren die Entscheidung Palpatines mit Beifall bedachte. Sie fragte sich, wie viele bereits die Hauptstadt verlassen hatten und wie viele getötet worden waren.

»Woher wussten Sie es?«, fragte Mon schliesslich.

Pooja lächelte vor sich hin. So hatte selbst die berühmte Geduld der Leiterin des Geheimdienstes der Allianz ihre Grenzen. Diese Darstellung von Menschlichkeit war seltsam tröstlich.

»Sie werden denken, dass es lächerlich ist«, sagte sie und drehte sich dann doch um, um Mon in die Augen zu sehen.

Mon lächelte sarkastisch. »Sie hatten Recht, was den Schachzug Palpatines und das Timing betrifft. Offensichtlich war Ihre Quelle zuverlässig. Ich muss wissen, was Sie wissen und woher Sie es wissen.«

Pooja wechselte einen Blick mit Nimé und Tila. Es war völlig klar, dass man darüber nicht grossartig diskutieren konnte.

»Es waren die Blumen«, sagte sie.

»Sprechen Sie weiter«, sagte Mon ruhig.

Pooja erzählte es ihr, genau wie sie es Leia erzählt hatte. Aber Mon war durch und durch eine Geheimdienst-Agentin und ihre Reaktionen waren viel schwieriger zu lesen. Pooja vermutete, dass Mon eine Ahnung davon hatte, wer die Blumen geschickt haben musste, aber sie konnte nichts Anderes aus den Reaktionen der anderen Frau entnehmen. Als Pooja ihre Geschichte beendet hatte, sagte Mon »Danke« und sonst nichts.

»Finden Sie das nicht absurd?«, bohrte Pooja nach.

Mon schenkte ihr ein tiefgründiges, geheimnisvolles Lächeln. »Nein. Im Gegenteil, es ist sehr interessant. Und illustrativ, denke ich.«

Pooja schaute finster drein. »Sie geniessen das wirklich, nicht wahr? Sie sind alle oh-so mysteriös. Ich dachte, dass das nur Leias Art wäre.«

Die Leiterin des Geheimdienstes der Allianz musste lachen. »Wir müssen die kleinen Dinge geniessen, wo wir können«, sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. Aber einen Moment später wurde sie wieder zu der gleichen ernsthaften, kompromisslosen Rebellenführerin, an die Pooja gewöhnt war. »Sie verstehen natürlich, dass all dies auf der höchsten Geheimhaltungsebene eingestuft wird. Der Schutz unserer Quellen und Methoden ist von größter Bedeutung. Mit wem haben Sie sonst noch darüber gesprochen?«

»Ich habe unsere anderen Agenten im Senat informiert, dass es eine dringende Notwendigkeit gab, uns zu treffen, aber ich habe nichts Anderes gesagt«, sagte Nimé.

»Und ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass wir da raus mussten«, sagte Pooja. »Aber ich habe ihnen nicht gesagt, woher ich das wusste, oder irgendetwas über die Nachricht, die ich erhalten hatte. Hauptsächlich, weil ich Angst hatte, dass es meine Chancen gefährden würde, dass man mir überhaupt glaubt.« Sie zögerte einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu. »Ich habe Leia aber schon von den früheren Blumenbotschaften erzählt. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung. Aus ihren Reaktionen schien ziemlich klar zu sein, dass sie bereits wusste, wer sie geschickt hat.«

Mon nickte, scheinbar zufrieden, als hätte Pooja gerade etwas für sie bestätigt. Das war interessant.

»Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht«, lobte Mon und lächelte herzlich. »Die Allianz schuldet Ihnen einen Dank.«

Pooja lächelte nicht. Leia war immer noch verschwunden und es konnte Monate dauern, bis sie erfuhr, ob alle anderen Coruscant sicher entkommen waren. Sie hatten Palpatine diesmal überlistet, aber es fühlte sich kaum nach einem Sieg an.

*

Es dauerte noch drei Tage, bis Poojas Familie auf Melirrun V ankam. Sie kamen in einem kleinen, alten corellianischen Frachter, der für nicht mehr als fünf Personen ausgelegt sein konnte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Pooja über das Bild gelacht, das in ihrem Geist auftauchte.

Ihre Eltern waren die ersten, die aus dem Frachtraum auftauchten und auf Pooja zu rannten, bevor die Rampe überhaupt den Boden berührt hatte. Ryoo folgte schnell; ihr Ehemann Tio trug ihre Zwillingstöchter direkt hinter ihr. Und schliesslich waren da noch ihre Grosseltern.

Als sie alle Umarmungen und Tränen hinter sich gebracht hatten, sah sich Pooja in den Reihen ihrer Familienmitglieder um: ihre Mutter, erschöpft, aber wahnsinnig froh; ihr Vater, seine Schultern gebeugt, aber sein Gesicht leuchtete vor Erleichterung; Ryoo tröstete Taré, während Tio Tinoo sanft wippte; und ihre Grosseltern, deren Augen heimgesucht und schockierend alt wirkten. Und Tante Padmé, der ständig anwesende Geist, den sie niemals namentlich nennen würden.

Pooja schluckte schwer und nahm die Hände ihrer Grossmutter. »Es tut mir so leid, Oma«, murmelte sie. »Ich weiss, dass du Naboo nie verlassen wolltest. Ich weiss, dass du das nicht wolltest. Ich bin - «

»Schsch, Liebes«, sagte Jobal, ihre Stimme krächzte, aber sie war stark. »Du bist am Leben. Du bist am Leben. Das ist es, was zählt. Du bist zu uns zurückgekehrt.«

»Ich bin zurückgekommen«, flüsterte Pooja und umarmte ihre Grossmutter eng.


End file.
